lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trent
'''was the captain of Mission Creek High School's football team. After he graduated, Terry Perry hired him as the new gym teacher. His final appearance was Scramble the Orbs and lots of people are happy about that. He is portrayed by Eddie Perino. Biography In Commando App, he was about to bully Chase, but then Chase turned into Spike, and scared him and the rest of the football team away. He appears as a basketball player, seen in Air Leo. Trent and Leo face each other in a one-on-one basketball game. Prior to the game, he steals the hi-tech gravity boots Leo intended to use to beat Trent. He appears to be winning with them, until Chase messes with the boots' signal. He still wins in the end, and still behaves obnoxiously. He later appears in The Haunting of Mission Creek High, where he is revealed to be afraid of ghosts. Leo sees this as an opportunity to take revenge on him. In Trent Gets Schooled, with the help of Leo and Chase, he passes a physics test. He gets to graduate because it was his only remaining class to pass. Principal Perry gives him a job as the school's gym teacher because she says he "meets all the requirements." In explaining the requirements, Perry says that he "almost passed the psychological exam." In Not So Smart Phone, he becomes principal after Perry retires. He makes Leo miserable and makes him and Bree were a uniform. Leo and Bree than get a plan to get Perry back so they can get rid of Trent. Leo then makes Trent wear a different uniform when he becomes the gym teacher again but he ends up liking the uniform. In Scramble the Orbs, Trent is hit with Leo's protective invention, Attack Orbs. In revenge, Trent steals Leo's ticket to Janelle's play when Leo goes to get a drink. But when Leo's Attack Orbs come back, Trent is attacked again. It is unknown if Trent became principal after Perry retired, though it is a possibility being as he was made principal by Perry once before. Personality Trent is a bully in school. He has a pet rabbit, which is the only thing he is nice to, excluding Principal Perry, Football Team, and Basketball Team. Trent says that he is seven years older than all of the students at Mission Creek High. Not being the smartest person, he spells Trent with an "i" and has taken 5 years of high school. He also thought that a mannequin was a real person. Trent also likes to sign people's heads to show how "awesome" he is, as shown in Air Leo. In Trent Gets Schooled, he becomes the new gym teacher. In Not So Smart Phone, he was going to be the school's new principal, until Perry decided not to quit her job. In Scramble the Orbs, the school board wanted him to be nicer to students. It's shown that he isn't very bright. Appearances Season 1 (2/19) * Commando App * Air Leo Season 2 (2/25) * The Haunting of Mission Creek High * Trent Gets Schooled Season 3 (2/23) * Not So Smart Phone * Scramble the Orbs '''Season Four (4/20) * Chaos Rising * Whos Back? Trent Back? * Kidnapping * Can We Trust Him Season Five (4/22) * Leo Vs The Best * Tryouts * Crime Town * The Revenge Mentions Season 3 * Sink or Swim Trivia *He is now Mission Creek High School's gym teacher. * He is afraid of ghosts. (The Haunting of Mission Creek High) * Even though Principal Perry favored him, she still messes with him on occasion. * He is 7 years older than all of the students in Mission Creek High School. *He has a rabbit. *Trent was responsible for destroying the "Davenglasses." *His father thinks that graduating high school is not worth it. *He is dirt cheap. (Trent Gets Schooled) * He only picks on Leo and Chase. * He likes it when people get hurt. In fact, Chase used this in order to make Trent study, however, Leo was tortured in the process. (Trent Gets Schooled) *He has failed multiple grades in high school. * He likes drawing dinosaurs of himself, such as the "Trent-a-saurus-rex" and the "Trent-a-dactal". * When he became principal, he made Leo and Bree wear uniforms. (Not So Smart Phone) * He's been in high school for 5 years. (Air Leo) * He can't spell his own name. (Air Leo) * He is the five-time champ of the Annual One-on-One Basketball Tourney. * It is unknown if he got fired from being the gym teacher at Mission Creek High School if he did not become principal, due to him being mean to the students. * It is unknown if he ever bullied other students. Though, it is likely that he did before he bullied Leo and Chase. * He made two appearances in every season except Season 4 he made 4 appearances Gallery Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Non-Bionic Category:Adults Category:Male Antagonists Category:Non-Bionic Antagonists Category:Season 1 Antagonists Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Season 3 Antagonists